The Rainbow Serpent
by RyujiKasai
Summary: An alternate take on the series where I input an OC and make him have his own main story. Opal Rain, a Faunus with extraordinary features, white hair, snowy skin, and silver eyes (Yeah, I know it's Meta, don't like, don't read). He's based off the Rainbow Serpent of many myths and religions. This is his story in the world of RWBY.


**Heyya, this is a RWBY story about an interesting OC I thought up a while ago, I wanted to make a story about him since his concept is so interesting. Just remember that this is a fanfiction and that some facts in this may not the same as the actual RWBY series, RWBY does not belong to me, if it did it would be a lot different and wouldn't be as good. All rights for RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May He Rest In Peace)**

**RWBY Alternate**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Rainbow Serpent**

The fragmented moon was high in the night sky, it was nearing the end of school break as the City of Vale stood seeming still and silent. The only thing that could be heard was echoing footsteps that vibrated down a near pitch black alley you would hardly be able to see, but in the midst of the dark alley was a figure. It was an almost pure white silhouette, the skin seemed to resonate, its aura seeming giving off a pure white glow as it walked down the alley.

At the other end of the alley were two men and one woman, all with red bandanas over their face and black leather clothing as they talked around a fire, their hair was different colors and spiked up in different ways. The woman noticed the silhouette first, turning her head to look at the seemingly shining figure that was closing in on them, "Oi, what the hell is that?" catching the attention of the other two who turned to see the figure.

As the figure closed in nearer to the three, getting nervous they place their hands upon their individual weapons, however, soon they were able to relax as the figure was revealed to be a lean teenager with pale skin, silver eyes, and white hair. His attire consisting of a white, skin-tight sleeveless muscle shirt showing his semi-muscular build, his arms were wrapped with black belts and his legs were covered with black pants, a grey belt over his waist to hold it up. Around his neck is a silver necklace with a Celtic knot pendant with snakes intertwining into a sharp, clover-like shape. On the sides of his face were some white scale-like plates, the same being present on his shoulders running down to his elbow before fading out.

"Heh, it's just a faunus kid, though check out that necklace, it looks like pure silver," said one of them, glancing over at the other two. They all nodded without a second thought and started toward the figure, each pulling out their weapons, one of the men wearing a prosthetic glove where the index finger is a pistol, the woman pulling out a pair of daggers with triggers on them, and the other guy taking out a flail weapon where he had two handles in his hands each with a weight hanging off each by a chain, another chainlink connecting the two handles.

"Heyya, kinda dangerous around these parts kid, you lost?" spoke the woman as both parties stopped about 10 feet away from each other. The pale teen stayed silent, eyes like a dead fish as he seemed to be looking right through the three. "Ohohoooooo, we got us a real silent type do we?" said the guy with the prosthetic hand, both him and the guy with the flail walking on either side of the teen.

"Alright alright, you look like a smart kid, so how about we just cut right to the chase, hand over the necklace and any valuables you have, and we'll leave you without a scratch, what do ya say?" the woman said in a threatening manner, holding her crooked knife out toward him. "Jane Ripten, Doug Harvey, Kert Garisson," the teen spoke out, each of the adults' eyes widening one by one as they heard their own name.

"VPD Special Detectives Unit, you're all under arrest for attempted mugging and threatening of a youth, along with being suspects in a number of muggings and assaults, turn yourselves in and you won't be hurt," his voice was monotone as he spoke, having reached into his pocket to pull out a leather wallet, showing a badge to the woman. They were all speechless for a moment before the thought of outnumbering him occurred in all of their minds, regaining their cocky attitudes Jane looked at him with a smirk.

"That's cute, but you do realize that we outnumber you three to one, right? We may be dropouts of beacon academy but we still know a thing or two about fighting, so why don't you forget about this and we all go our separate ways, eh?" She continued to bargain, murder wasn't on Janes bucket list and she knew if she attacked and mugged a cop they would get even more heat.

"I don't think so," he said, making a very slight movement with his hands two pistols would seem to magically appear in his grasps, instantly his aura flared and his hair and eyes and scales glowed a blood red with his skin turned a dark tinted tan, his mouth growing into a sharp and toothy grin and he reach out on either side of him pointing the pistols toward the two men while they were still processing the situation, shooting two red dust bullets right into their chests causing each to be pushed back into the walls of the alley dropping their aura below safe levels. His eyes were alive with sharp reptilian pupils that seemed to pierce into Janes soul.

Jane's eyes widened as her two associated were instantly knocked out, pulling the trigger on her knife the blade would shoot out like a bullet toward the teen, a rope connecting the blade to the handle, simple tilting his head the blade would fly past his head and fall to the concrete, a chuckle escaping his lips as he quickly moved his pistols right in front of him aimed toward her.

**A Week Later**

* * *

'The Ripper Triad has finally be put to justice last week after a run-in with the Vale Police Department, reports say that while the triad was in the middle of mugging a young student they confronted the triad in the act and were instantly detained. We'll be showing small clips of the trial where the leader of the Triad Jane Ripten claimed that the student they were mugging was the one who attacked them, however, both the VPD and witnesses say otherwise.'

The television suddenly turned off, a pale boy showing in the reflection of the screen, a towel on his head and his body covered in a black tank top and gym shorts. Throwing the towel onto the arm of the couch in his house, he pulled out his scroll as it started going off, a picture of a white-haired man with spectacles being on the front. He answered it after a minute, putting it up to his ear, "Hello my boy, I saw the news, just like I promised this was your last case, you'll be attending Beacon starting the new semester under my recommendation."

"Yes sir...and just like I requested, I won't be put into a team, correct?" the pale teen said in his usual monotone, looking out over the city of Vale from his seemingly high-class apartment, the sun was just rising over the horizon to illuminate the land. "...Yes, it has been arranged so that everyone else starting will be apart of a team of four, but you will be apart of your own."

"Good, it'll make me stand out a bit, but you can just use the excuse that there were one too many first-year students just like I assume you're going to," he yawned a small bit before walking across the room to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get his breakfast. "Quite right, well the student packet should arrive in your mail sometime within the week, classes started next Saturday, be prepared that there will be others that may be able to match you in skill already, I'm sure you can look forward to it," Ozpin pointed out to the boy, him making a noise of affirmation before hanging up the scroll.

**Another Week Later**

* * *

The boy stepped onto the ships that would take them up to the grounds of beacon academy, his hands in his pockets and a set of headphones covering his ears with music blaring. Deciding to lean against the wall of the ship to remain inconspicuous he would still get some stares due to his unnatural look, and the fact he was a reptilian faunus, not only that but because of his attire and his hair naturally styled in a sexy fashion, he would steal the stares of swooning girls and feel the stares of wrath and envy of the other guys.

"Hmmmmm," a long hair blonde said before whistling to herself, her purple eyes staring at the albino faunus with interest behind her sunglasses, her arms crossed with one of his hands holding her chin between her thumb and index finger as she examined the man. "Yaaaaaang, stop looking...it's rude," said another girl with black hair that gradients into red, her silver eyes staring up at her big sister as worry was plastered all over her face. "Oh chill out Ruby, is it a crime to examine top grade meat?" Yang said as her eyebrows raised.

"Ewwwww, Yang, come on, we were talking about this whole situation with me, I mean, Ozpin pushed me up two grades...I don't want people to think I'm special..." At the moment Ruby said this, the boy's music was in the middle of moving to the next song, overhearing the mention of Ozpin piquing his interest enough for him to take his headphones off right away. "Oh come on sis, you deserve it, you've been on our level ever since Uncle Qrow started tutoring you, you're gonna be the bee's knees," Yang said, taking her eyes off the hot faunus boy to settle her sister down.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'," Ruby said with air quotations, letting out a soft sigh as she rested herself against the side of the ship, her eyes closed and her head leaned back as she groaned. A moment later as Yang turned around she was greeted by a pure white, chiseled chest, almost as if she were staring at a marble statue. Her hand would move up to the arm of her sunglasses, pulling them down a bit before tilting her head back and looking up at the face of the boy she was previously checking out.

"Well hellooooo~," Yang said in a playful tone before putting her sunglasses back over her eyes, leaning against the wall as she gave the boy a smile. "Nice to meet you," he said in his usual monotone voice, his dead-looking silver eyes seemingly adding to his charm, "...Oh..! I'm Yang, and this is my little sister, Ruby," Yang said, waiting a moment for her sister to introduce herself, however Ruby was so lost in worry that she didn't realize the boy was there until Yang jabbed her side with her elbow.

"Ow! Yan- Oh! Um, Hi?" Ruby said, looking toward the male, his eyebrows raising slightly as he stared into her eyes. "You have silver eyes..." he said, a hint of ominous tone entering his voice after pointing out the feature, Ruby remembering back when she first met Ozpin, it being the exact same thing the headmaster had said. "Um...yeah..." Ruby said, cocking an eyebrow at the dejavu. "And you, you seem rather strong," he said as he turned to look at Yang, looking her over.

"My, why thank you," Yangs voice took on a more flirtatious tone as the boy talked to her, "So, what's your name?" Without answering he would start to walk away, lifting his headphones back over his head before his hands went to his pockets. He suddenly paused and turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two girls, "Opal, Opal Rain," both girls got a slight flush to their cheeks as he introduced himself before leaving them to walk away.

"Heh, he was just oozing confidence, but he wasn't wearing it like a cloak, he must be the real deal when it comes to strength, wonder if we can get on his team," Yang said, gripping her chin as she watched him walk away, eyeing the males backside with intense flirtatious curiosity. "Pff, come on Yang, we don't need anyone but each other, right?" Ruby said, her arms shaking a bit as she tried to act confident with her hands on her hips.

Suddenly they would hear the sound of heaving, quickly turning toward the sound, they would see a blonde teen who was holding his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other, quickly turning he would suddenly collide into the albino-like teen from before. Catching Opal off guard he would fall back with the boy falling on top of him, suddenly the boy would start puking all over the male's waist, an obvious look of disdain and grossed outness over Opals face.

However, not taking it out on the boy he would sigh and pat the boys head helping him up and getting him to the nearest trash can. After doing so Opal would look down at his clothing, seeing that his shirt was the only thing stained in puke he would casually pulling it off of his person, his toned upper body revealed to the world, he made sure the shirt was inside out before slinging it over his shoulder as the ship made its way into the docks of Beacon Academy. "Hey, kid, next time, make sure to pack some anti-nausea medicine if you're not used to flying or heights, just a suggestion," Opal would tell the blonde before making his way toward the exit of the shirt, the boy giving him a thumbs up in response.

"Wow, he's really mature for his age too...I wonder if he's older than me," Yang said to herself, thinking herself in his position and about how she would have reacted and probably beaten up the blonde teen. "I could learn a thing or two from him, hope we can get to know him better, he said his name was Opal, right?" she continued, turning to her younger sister who was looking out over the City of Vale out the window of the ship.

"You can see Signal from here..." Ruby said, a hint of sadness in her voice, her eyebrows furrowed and a small smile on her lips. Yang taking the same expression reached out and put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Home isn't so far away, is it?" Ruby turning to look at her big sister, shaking her head with a sad smile. "Everything from this point on is gonna be different, and difficult, but I think it'll also be fun," Ruby turning back to the scene before them.

**The next day**

* * *

"Jaune, how could you not remember what locker you put your equipment in?" Opal asked, his arms crossed as he walked with the blonde through the locker room. "Listen, my memory isn't the best but I'm not weak or anything, just check my transcripts," Jaune said, having a bout of confidence in his voice, Opal rolling his eyes a bit, moving his hands to their designated pockets. "Right, well hurry up, we need to get to the cliff ASAP," the pale boy said before letting out a sigh.

The two walked passed two girls of the same age, one of them catching Jaunes attention which caused him to stop and double back toward a redhead and a snowette, "Jaune...?" turning to follow the blonde's movements. "Ya know what else is great, me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you," Jaune said to a snowette who was wearing a white and red battle skirt while putting his hand on the locket next to him as if to come on to her. "This kid..." Opal said quietly to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose before walking over to join him.

"Ah, and not only me, this here's my friend for all of 28 hours, Opal Rain," Jaune introduced him as he walked up to them, both women turning toward him, a small pink flush appearing on the snowette's cheeks while the redhead smiled and waved at him. "Nice to meet you, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos," Opal gave his salutations with a formal bow to both. "Likewise, but how did you know who we were?" Jaune was just as curious as Pyrrha asked her question, all three of them looking at him.

"The Schnee emblem on the back of her Jacket, and the Nikos emblem on your hip guard, along with the fact that you're the mascot on the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal boxes. Though the cereal isn't good for you, I'll humor myself with a bowl from time to time," Opal told them, Pyrrha chuckling a bit at his response. "Say, how about we all form a plan to be on the same team as one another?" Jaune suggested, Opal immediately holding his hand up to stop the man from speaking.

"While I would love to be on a team with you all, I've decided to let the chips fall where they will and let fate decide my next four years," Opal said before turning to start walking toward the exit, wanting to get to the Cliff before anyone else so Ozpin could give him the rundown on how him being on his own team will work. "He's a very deep person it seems," Pyrrha noted before turning to her locker and taking her shield and spear out, preparing herself for the trials ahead.

At the cliff Opal was meeting with Ozpin, his hands still in his pockets as he looked over the Emerald Forest, "As you've been told, the ruins at the end of this forest hold artifacts, these artifacts come in a pair, this year we're using chess pieces. There are 2 white bishops, 2 black rooks, etc. However, the ruin has a puzzle that you will solely know the answer to, upon completing the riddle a red knight piece will appear on the only empty pedestal and it will be for you to take, this will be your knowledge and your knowledge alone going into the trial."

"Right, so all I need to do is get the red Knight piece and I can keep to myself, right?" Opal asked, seeming slightly colder than he was when he was with Jaune as if his personality before was a facade. "Well, yes, and no. There's one other task I need you to complete while in the Emerald Forest, you see a couple of weeks ago we've noticed increased Grimm activity, Ursi and Beowolves who are normally in the heart of the Forest have been seen prowling at the very edge, this leads up to believe an incredibly strong Grimm has placed its territory as the forest, we need you to put balance back into the forest by slaying this Grimm."

"Slay the Grimm, get the red Knight piece, return to the cliff, should be easy enough," The teen said, putting his hands from his pockets to his hips. "Though, if anyone sees me using my semblance, it's gonna cause complications you know," Opal told Ozpin, the headmaster looking at the youth out of the corner of his eye. "You'll have to bring your uniqueness to light eventually, from this point on you'll regularly be exposed to different color dust, you won't be able to hide it for long," he retorted, Opal sighing and nodding before turning to make his way to a launch pad.

**Half an hour later**

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest," said Ozpin, coffee mug in-hand, his stoicism having a certain charm and presence about it. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates," Glynda said, his hand stroking over the tablet in her arm, her voice changing to a deeper and more serious tone, "Today."

Opal could hear slight whining from a disgruntles Ruby Rose, glancing over at her, her launch pad being only a few spaces away from his own. Suddenly, a girl with orange hair cut into his view, "Hiya, I'm Nora, you're super cute, wanna be friends?" her energy put Opal off as Glynda and Ozpin kept their speech about the forest going. "Uh..." he didn't know how to respond until Ren looked over and made eye contact with him, the tall Asian teen just simply held his hand up and gave him a silent thumbs up.

'What kind of people are attending this school...?' Opal thought to himself before he heard Ozpin mention landing strategies, knowing that they were about to be sent off. Facing forward, Opal got into a position to where he was ready to jump right when it launch pad went off. He could hear Jaune asking Ozpin what he was supposed to do for his landing strategy, Opal rolling his eyes a bit until the person next to him got launched.

"Let's do this," he said to himself right before he was launched, flying through the air, he looked over the massive forest, behind him he could hear the others launch before hearing a scream that undoubtedly belonged to Jaune.

**"Let's get this over with."**

**I don't write on here often so you may not see an update for a good while, sorry.**


End file.
